


Dragon's Roar

by Copperfur, MKLG



Series: Refusal to Yield [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Better Than Canon, Demigods, M/M, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/pseuds/MKLG
Summary: Anime AT, sequel to Carnelian. Ash, son of Red and grandson of Giovanni, is finally starting his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Alongside his powerful starter and mysterious powers, the Kantonian teen will take the League by storm. Will the world be able to handle the future Pokémon Master?





	1. Family

**September 1, 2020 (Viridian City)**

 

Crystal Ketchum stared at the little stick of destiny that was on her bathroom counter.

 

POSITIVE stared back at her, making her all too aware of the fun and happy times she had had with now reigning Champion and husband, Red.

 

Crystal sighed as she made her way from the bathroom to the kitchen, her mind making a list of things that she needed to do. Her mind formulated and dismissed several courses of action, before she remembered that her mother had been hounding her to come help with the family restaurant.

 

Crystal picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number as she glanced at a photo that was held to the fridge with a magnet.

 

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

 

“Pallet House, Laura speaking,” Laura's voice was warm and welcoming, instinctively causing Crystal to smile.

 

“Mum,” Crystal murmured softly. “I think it's time I came home.”

* * *

 

 

**March 7, 2021 (Pallet Town)**

 

Crystal rolled her light blue eyes at her sister, who had married Red’s rival, Green.

 

Marina Oak was a viciously competent battler, something that Crystal had known since she was younger than she was now.

 

She was also a very compassionate person and she was family. Crystal didn't have to like Green, though they tended to get along for their families’ sake.

 

Fortunately, Green didn't make it back to Pallet very often, more content to remain the Gym Leader of Viridian than hang around his home town.

 

Right now, however, her sister was furious. On her behalf and maybe Green’s.

 

It was a very strange experience.

 

“He should be here,” Marina snapped irritably. The tall woman ran a hand through her hair. “You need to tell him.”

 

“Tell him what, ‘rina?” Crystal questioned. “That he's going to be having a son? He’s too engrossed in his position as Champion.”

 

Marina sighed unhappily, her brown eyes irritable. “Crys…”

 

“He left me to be at the Indigo League,” Crystal snapped. The woman paused, drawing in a breath as she patted her Arcanine’s head gently. The canine Pokémon growled gently. “He left me, ‘rina.”

 

Marina sighed, scratching the Pokémon behind the ears. “Green would want to punch him in the face.”

 

“Just let it go,” Crystal requested.

 

“Fine.” Marina stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “But don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

Crystal snorted as she followed Marina back to the lab, watching as the tall woman paused to speak softly to her own infant son.

 

Marina was more of a ‘care for all children’ parent, particularly after Green stayed at the Gym. It wasn't to say that Green didn't love his son. He adored Alain.

 

Green just happened to not deal with separation very well.

* * *

 

 

**May 22, 2021 (Viridian City)**

 

Crystal looked at her newborn baby boy, completely in awe of the tiny, perfect figure.

 

“Have you thought of a name?” Marina asked, leaning her lanky frame against the door frame.

 

“Ashura Aaron. Ash will be his nickname,” Crystal answered, running a thumb over the newborn’s cheek. “Ashura Aaron Ketchum.”

 

“Welcome to the world, Ashura,” Marina strolled over to the bed, sparing the infant an appraising look.

 

* * *

 

 

**December 12, 2027 (Professor Oak’s Corral)**

 

Ashura Ketchum waited as patiently as he could with Alain and the rest of his class at the edge of Professor Oak’s  Pokémon Corral.

 

Today, they were going to see some starter Pokémon. Not the Pokémon he usually brought to class for teaching, but real starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

 

As Samuel Oak emerged from the back of the corral, he glanced over and noticed Ash and Alain were standing close to one another and holding hands. As Alain’s great-grandfather, he didn’t mind the cousins doing that, but he was worried that Marina would become aware of it. And with Green being an ‘away’ parent, Marina would most certainly be more observant of her son and what he was doing.

 

Just as the starter  Pokémon came out from the corral, Marina’s eyes rested on Alain and she frowned instantly. She had tolerated them being good friends up until now, but enough was enough. The former Pokémon Idol moved fluidly from her sister’s side and grabbed her son’s hand, striding to the exit of Pallet once she’d done so.

 

“Marina, wait!” Crystal called. The Capturer looked flustered and made to follow her sibling.

 

“Don’t follow me!” came back the yell. Marina shook her head, tears rolling down her face, as she kept striding with Alain’s hand in hers. It was appalling how Crystal let the boys like each other as more than friends. It honestly shocked her.

 

“Mother, where are we going?” Alain asked quietly, not realizing what they’d done should have been kept private.

 

“Another region, now shush.” Marina reprimanded.

* * *

 

 

Back at the Corral, Oak glanced at Crystal and saw how upset both she and her son were. The elderly researcher went over to Ash and placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. Ash looked up and Professor Oak handed him a  Pokédex.

 

“I’ll give you a Pokémon so you can forget what happened just then. Okay, my boy?”

 

Ash’s expression brightened at this, but he didn’t notice his mother above him murmur the words “Thank you, Samuel...” to the old man.

 

Ash accepted the Pokédex and scanned Bulbasaur first.

 

~ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Chlorophyll. Bulbasaur knows the moves: Leaf Storm, Synthesis, Sludge Bomb and Energy Ball. Note: this Bulbasaur is holding a Venusaurite** .~

 

Lowering the device, Ash studied the Grass type, only now seeing the collar he had around his neck. “Hi. My name is Ash.”

 

“ **Hi...** ” came the timid reply from Bulbasaur.

 

Ash scanned Charmander next.

 

~ **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Solar Power. Charmander knows the moves: Crunch, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower and Fire Fang. Note: this Charmander is holding Charizardite X** .~

 

Lastly, Ash scanned Squirtle.

 

~ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle** **Pokémon. Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Rain Dish. Squirtle knows the moves: Aura Sphere, Water Pulse, Ice Beam and Toxic. Note: this Squirtle is holding Blastoisinite** .~

 

“ **Hmph. Stupid human**.” It turned out that Charmander was hot-headed and arrogant.

 

“ **Hi, Ash**.” This was the carefree reply from Squirtle who seemed to be high from a sugar rush.

 

“I’m not stupid!” Ash shouted at Charmander’s evaluation of him, causing Crystal and Samuel to stare. The Pokémon were equally shocked and that’s when Crystal realized something. She called Ash to get his attention and noticed it immediately. Ash’s black eyes were shifting to auburn. His Aura was no longer dormant.

 

“I’ve… been meaning to tell you something, son. It seems you’ve already found out some of the benefits of it,” Crystal hesitated to explain. She hoped Ash wouldn’t be mad at her for not telling him his father, Red, had the same ability.

 

“I can talk to Pokémon?” He asked.

 

Crystal nodded.

 

“ **I wish I could talk to humans…** ” Bulbasaur let his own opinion be heard.

 

“ **I guess it’s not so bad**.” Charmander, of course.

 

“ **That’s sooo cool!** ” Ash heard Squirtle say.

 

Ash glared at the arrogant Charmander, mumbling something that sounded like “stupid overgrown lizard” that made the Charmander glare back at Ash. The other two began laughing at Charmander.

 

“Ash, my boy? Since you four seem so close already, would it be alright if I let them join you? It’ll be one at a time, though. Which one would you like first?” Ash nodded excitedly as Professor Oak gave a questioning glance to Crystal. She nodded as well.

 

“Charmander, please, Professor Oak.” Ash’s response caught the Fire type by surprise and he blinked at the boy.

 

“ **Really, kid? You’re not picking me because you’re going to abuse me, are you?** ” Charmander’s question was brusque and to the point.

 

“I would never mistreat a Pokémon!” Ash exclaimed, offended at the very thought.

 

“ **... You’re honest. I like that. I look forward to working with you, Ash**.”

 

Professor Oak nodded happily, witnessing the arrogant Charmander starting to even out. “With that sorted, here is Charmander’s Poké Ball and a provisional trainer’s permit until you receive your official trainer’s license in nine years.

 

The provisional license only allows you to carry four Pokémon and you must not capture any wild Pokémon. The fourth spot is reserved for a Pokémon egg or a Pokémon that asks to come with you from... a city, for example.

 

You will obtain the second starter of your choosing when you are eleven and the final one will be given when you receive your real starter at fifteen.”

 

Ash thanked Professor Oak and got up off of the floor from which he’d been sitting. He promised he wouldn’t catch any Pokémon; not that he had any Poké Balls to do so with anyway.

 

“One more thing: the provisional license prevents you from battling other Pokémon and buying items at the Pokémon Marts. This helps to enforce the rules. I will give you a Luxury Ball that will provide you the luxury of catching a Pokémon that hatches from an egg that you may obtain within the nine years you have the license for.”

 

Once again, Ash gave his thanks to the researcher and Crystal hinted that it was time to leave now. As Ash and his mother made their way back to their house, Ash recalled all the Pokémon he had studied. He knew about shinies, Mega Evolution, different forms, Legendaries, King’s Nature, varying evolution levels... everything. Ash personally hoped he would get a Pokémon with the King’s Nature gene as his starter.

* * *

 

 

**July 9, 2030**

 

Nine-year-old Ash Ketchum now spent all of his time at the lab ever since his mum took over after Professor Oak had retired. She was always working, but he hardly seemed to notice during the day and it wasn’t like he didn’t see her at night. Crystal always made time for her son which was why he came to the lab with her. Charmander had become his best friend. As long as the Pokémon was with him, Crystal said it was okay that he could play in the fields and the surrounding forest as long as they were careful and didn’t disturb anyone.

 

Just because they couldn’t battle against wild Pokémon and trainers didn’t mean they couldn’t train in the forest outside the lab. Mainly they just attacked bushes, boulders and trees, but that was about it. Of course, they wouldn’t go near the river. Or, at least Charmander wouldn’t.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Ash told him.

 

“ **Yeah right… my tail said differently**.” Charmander rebutted as his tail flicked.

 

“Whatever, your loss.” Ash said as he walked toward the river to fill his canteen he brought so he could stay out longer. All he wanted was for the Fire type to go with him.

 

“ **It will be yours if you fall in, because I’m not saving you**.” Charmander snorted.

 

As Ash reached the river, he admired it. The flowing water was just so peaceful. He couldn’t picture anything bad happening. He walked up to the clear water and opened his canteen. As he filled it, he saw some water Pokémon swimming upstream. That was odd. Shouldn’t they be going the other direction?

 

“Row!” a voice cawed catching his attention.

 

Ash looked a little further down the river where the Pokémon had come from and saw three Spearow circling something that was resting against the bank of the river. Curiously and cautiously, he made his way over to see what had the birds’ interest. As he got closer he saw an orange and cream Pokémon egg! Quickly Ash ran toward the defenseless egg and swatted away the Spearow. The birds screeched at him and dove toward the young boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Charmander looked around the area his friend had left. Ash should have been back by now. He then heard screaming.

 

“ **Ash!** ” Charmander cried out. He looked toward the scream and then to the lab which he could make out through the trees. He didn’t want to be taken away from Ash and made the choice to run back to the lab and get help.

* * *

 

 

Crystal mulled over the results from the test about Pokémon genes. Nothing really stood out to her, but she had only just begun looking into the matter. She looked next to her desk to see her Arcanine sleeping peacefully.

 

“Chaar!” she heard. Crystal swiftly turned around and saw Charmander come running in, screaming.

 

Arcanine quickly got to his feet and barked at her.

 

“Ash!” she exclaimed as she then followed the Pokémon out and into the forest. Her heart pounded against her chest in fear about if anything ever happened to her baby. He was her world.

* * *

 

 

Ash’s thoughts were on protecting the egg. The Pokémon needed a chance to live. He’d protect it with his life, because if he didn’t the Pokémon inside would have no chance at one. The pecking and scratching were painful, but nothing against his determination to protect the egg from harm. He just hoped someone would come and rescue him before he was too badly hurt.

 

“Flamethrower, Arckee!” Crystal cried as she came upon the scene and saw her son being attacked by Spearow.

 

Ash looked up and saw his mother’s Arcanine burst through the trees and attacked the Spearow with Flamethrower. He felt the heat from the attack and the Spearow were struck. The powerful Fire type attack blew back the birds. They flew off in fear of being burnt, cawing as some feathers floated down to the river only to be smoothly swept away by the current.

 

“Ash!” Crystal yelled as she ran to her son. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, mum…” He said as she picked him up to check him over. Ash only had a few scratches on him which would be easy enough to care for once they got back to the lab.

 

“Huh?” Crystal questioned upon seeing the egg that her son held tightly in his arms. “Where did you find this?”

 

“The Spearow were attacking it!” Ash explained. At first, he said it urgently so his mum wouldn’t be angry with him, but then noticed the soft gaze in her eyes. “Can I keep it?”

 

“Sure.” Crystal said. Of course, she knew he was going to ask that. What child wouldn’t? How could she tell her son no when she was a professor? He had the right with his license, and the egg had nowhere else to go. He did all he could to protect it and it was saved because of him. If Ash hadn’t come along to find it, then she didn’t want to think about what the Spearow would have done to the egg. Instead of thinking about the worst, she scooped up her son and took him back to the lab to tend to his scratches and the egg.

* * *

 

 

“ **You’re a stupid human…** ” Charmander told him as they sat on the couch waiting for Crystal to be finished checking over the egg.

 

“I am not. I had to save it.” Ash replied. He thought they were over the ‘stupid human’ phase.

 

“ **I know…** ” Charmander said. He only called Ash that because he didn’t want to tell the boy he didn’t want to lose him. He was a human that wanted to protect Pokémon, not abuse them, and that was on top of having the ability to talk to them. Charmander knew he was special.

 

“Ash, here you go. The egg is perfectly fine, thanks to your bravery.” Crystal praised, handing the boy the egg. Ash then proceeded to put it on a bed of pillows to be comfortable.

 

“Are you mad?” Ash asked her.

 

“No, I’m extremely proud of you.” Crystal answered as she kissed him on top of the head. “And thank you Charmander for coming to get us.”

 

“ **I could have saved him…** ” Charmander responded. The answer was unknown but to one person.

 

“He says anytime.” Ash quipped.

 

“ **I did not!** ” Charmander shouted at the boy.

 

Ash only laughed at his Pokémon, before his attention went back to the egg. Crystal smiled as she went back to work. At least now, Ash had something to keep him busy indoors this time.

* * *

 

 

**August 15, 2030**

 

Ash frowned as he looked at the egg. The Pokémon egg he rescued about a month ago still hadn’t hatched. He thought it would only take a week or two, but a whole month! His mum did tell it would take time and, because it was being cared for in one place, it might take longer. Ash couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted the Pokémon to be here so he could play with it and call it his own. He carried the Luxury Ball with him all the time in the hopes that it would hatch.

 

“ **It’s not going to hatch today**.” Charmander rebuffed. It didn’t hatch yesterday or the day before and the cycle continued. Ash wasn’t supposed to get another until eleven anyway.

 

“Yes it will. You’ll see.” Ash said. He just had a feeling that the egg was going to hatch. He didn’t know why, but it was like a gut feeling.

 

“ **I am**.” Charmander said sarcastically.

 

“You can come out now.” As Ash placed his hand on the egg, it began to glow. His eyes widened with excitement as he knew the egg was close to hatching. “You can do it! I know you can! Just a little more!”

 

Like the Pokémon inside could hear his voice, the egg’s glow stayed longer and even began to shake. It was hatching! Ash and Charmander watched as the egg began to collapse in on itself, but the glow took form like an evolution. The light broke and revealed an orange finned Pokémon with a split tail. Ash excitedly brought out his Pokédex to scan the newly hatched Pokémon.

 

~ **Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on or to keep its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Water Veil. Buizel knows the moves: Aqua Tail, Ice Punch, Aqua Jet and Quick Attack** .~

 

“ **Great… a Water type…** ”

 

“Hi Buizel!” Ash greeted, seeing that Buizel beginning to open his eyes.

 

Buizel looked into the auburn eyes of a human boy. “ **Daddy?** ” Buizel asked.

 

“ **That’s cute**.” Charmander commented.

 

Buizel then looked toward Charmander. “ **Daddy?** ”

 

“ **Oh no! I’m not your daddy**.” Charmander remarked, pushing Ash towards the new Pokémon.

 

“Hi Buizel. My name is Ash. I’m not exactly your dad, but I’m your friend and one day I’ll be your trainer.” Ash explained.

 

“ **A… Ash…** ” Buizel said.

 

“Yup!” Ash confirmed and pulled out the Luxury Ball. Finally, he would be able to use it! “This is going to your Poké Ball. Can I capture you so no one else can? I want you to stay with me.”

 

“ **Stay with you!** ” Buizel said.

 

Ash then lightly tapped Buizel on the head. Buizel was enveloped in a red light and captured inside the ball. Ash brought out his new Pokémon friend and hugged both his Pokémon, happy he had them by his side.

 

Crystal poked her head around the corner and smiled at the scene, touched by her son’s happiness with his Pokémon friends. “Remember your National Dex has Pokémon entries from other regions,” she reminded her son.

 

“Thanks, mum.” Ash was grateful his mother had convinced Samuel to give him the most advanced National Dex yet.

* * *

 

 

**December 20, 2027**

 

Alain didn’t know what he did wrong. He stayed in his new room as his mother stayed in hers. He rubbed his hand where she had grasped him tightly. He knew she didn’t mean to hurt him, but she did. Now she seemed to spend her time crying. About what he didn’t know and she wouldn’t tell him no matter how many times he asked.

 

She only answered with something on the lines of ‘You don’t understand’ and sometimes there was a ‘too young’ attached to it. All he was doing was hanging out with his cousin. He loved his cousin, was that so wrong? He liked being around Ash and Ash was the same. His mother didn’t understand. No one seemed to understand except for Ash. Now he was in some new region with no one. He was all alone.

 

* * *

 

 

**May 21, 2032**

 

The day had finally arrived. The day he became a trainer. He left his home that morning with a good-bye to his mother before he rushed to the Pokémon Lab in Lumiose City to obtain his starter Pokémon. Marina hadn’t really wanted him to go, but he was his father’s son and was going to go whether or not she approved. Becoming a trainer was one of the few things he wanted. Time flew by as he found himself outside the lab in matter of moments.

 

“Hello, Alain. I bet you’re here to get your starter and begin your journey.” Professor Sycamore said the young boy who had met before. He didn’t know much about the boy except he was from Kanto and Green was his father.

 

“Yes I am.” Alain said.

 

“Excellent. Why don’t we get started? Here is your Pokédex.” The professor said handing the boy his dex, then revealing the three starters. “Do you know which one you want?” the professor asked.

 

Alain looked at the three Pokémon before him. Chespin. Fennekin. And Froakie. He didn’t know much about them. Actually, he didn’t plan on starting with any of them, so he naturally he didn’t put any thought into them.

 

He wanted one of the Kanto starters. Most of his childhood had been about them. After moving and becoming a trainer became lost to him, but it had resurfaced as a way to be on his own and not be so alone any more.

 

The last few years had been rough. He didn’t go outside because there was no point. He had no one to play with. He finally figured about becoming a trainer and looked forward to the day he’d finally be able to become a trainer. He’d have a new friend.

 

“No. I don’t.” Alain admitted.

 

“That’s fine. Take your time.”

 

Alain raised the Kalos Dex to check out Chespin who grinning at the boy.

 

~ **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. A thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn’t faze it. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. This Pokémon is male. Chespin knows the moves: Tackle, Pin Missile, Growl and Rollout** .~

 

Alain frowned. Sure the entry made the Pokémon seem tough, but looking at the Pokémon didn’t appeal to him. Looked like a goofball. He decided to move on to the Fire type.

 

~ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack which provide it energy. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears. Its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. This Pokémon is female. Fennekin knows the moves: Scratch, Flame Charge, Ember and Howl** .~

 

The Fire type was cute and she looked rather sassy. He had to admit that, but he still wasn’t sure so he moved onto the last Pokémon.

 

~ **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering its body in flexible, delicate bubbles that secretes from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. This Pokémon is male. Froakie knows the moves: Water Pulse, Bubble, Quick Attack and Lic** k.~

 

Alain sighed. He didn’t really want Froakie either, but apparently he had to choose one of them.

* * *

 

 

“Char?” A sweet voice piped up heard only by one. A Charmander peeked her head in through from the area out back. She had been playing with the professor and other Pokémon when a voice called out. She was curious about the voice and went to see who it was.

 

There was boy in front of her who had black hair and blue eyes. She was a sucker for blue eyes. They just made her feel so free. She didn’t know what it was about this boy that attracted her. Obviously, he wasn’t going to make a decision with the three of them. Charmander had wanted out of the lab and this boy looked like her shot. “Char!”

 

Alain’s head perked up. Was he hearing things? Did he just hear a Charmander? He couldn’t have. They didn’t live in Kalos. Wishful thinking, he thought. His Kanto pick probably would have been a Charmander. He then felt something grab onto his leg. He looked down to see… a Charmander! A real Charmander was hanging onto his leg.

 

“A Charmander!” Alain said in shock.

 

“Char!” She cried and nuzzled against his leg.

 

Alain then scanned her to obtain her information.

 

~ **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. This Pokémon is female, with the ability Solar Power. Charmander knows the moves: Fire Spin, Air Cutter, Metal Claw and Dragon Rage. Note: this Charmander is holding Charizardite Y** .~

 

“You’re sweet, but I don’t think I can take you.” Alain was torn, as he kneeled down and rubbed her head. She nudged up, meeting his hand and cooing. She didn’t care. She’d runaway if she had too.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Would you like to take Charmander with you?” The professor clarified.

 

“Can I?” Alain asked eagerly.

 

“Certainly. She shouldn’t be cooped up in the lab and she likes you. I don’t see why not and I could see you were having difficulty choosing. You’re originally from Kanto, so this will be like getting your Kanto starter.” Professor Sycamore reassured with a smile.

 

He had kind of forgotten about Charmander. She had arrived about a couple of months ago to help with his study of Mega Evolution, but his research wasn’t getting anywhere. He wasn’t one also to stop a Pokémon, either.

 

“Thank you, professor!” Alain said as he picked her up and smiled at her.

 

“Charmander!” She cried happily.

 

Charmander smiled back at her trainer. He wasn’t a bad guy. She could tell that if she had been there, he would have chosen her hands down. This was a different kind of freedom and this was what she wanted. Despite the need to feel free, she was afraid of the outside. She didn’t know Kalos and that contrasted with her need to see the world. A trainer was the answer. She liked her blue eyed trainer and for now, that was enough for her. She didn’t need to afraid any more.

 

Charmander looked happy. That mattered to him and he finally had his first friend in Kalos. He didn’t care that Charmander was female, but in a way she had chosen him. Like they were a pair meant to be. She was also a remembrance of home and what he used to have. He was never to be alone any more and hoped one day he didn’t need to remember.

 

* * *

 

 

Marina was waiting for him outside, as he and Professor Sycamore exited the building. Alain tensed, but relaxed slightly at Augustine’s reassuring hand.

 

“What do you want, mother?”

 

Marina stared at the overjoyed Charmander for a moment, before focusing her gaze on Sycamore. “I’d like a private conversation with my son.”

 

The Professor only nodded. What other choice did he have? Here was a mother requesting to see her son. He just hoped she wasn’t planning on denying him the feelings Augustine himself could so plainly see. Sycamore returned to the sanctuary of his lab and chose to wait it out.

 

“I don’t approve of what you two were doing back then,” Marina started, once she was sure the researcher had left.

 

“I don’t care what you think. Mother, you need to back away and let me make my own path in life!” Alain exclaimed, riled up instantly. He was fed up of his mother’s restrictive attitude regarding homosexual relationships. When he was strong enough, he was going to travel back to Kanto to find his cousin, Ash.

 

“Alain Oak-” Marina attempted to force her way into the conversation, which was fast becoming a falling out.

 

“No, mother.” Alain used the ‘cold shoulder’ treatment on his mother. He hadn’t wanted to, but she had left him with no other choice. It was time for him to become a trainer.

 

“Alain!” His mother tried again, but realized the horrible truth when he ignored her. Marina had attempted to break her son but, through his own cleverness and handling of the situation, he broke her.

 

Alain walked back into the lab with his new partner, Charmander, with him.

 

A few minutes later, he walked back out with his Pokédex in hand and six Poké Balls in his pocket. Charmander cheered with him as she sat on his right shoulder, his face kept devoid of any emotion as he strode past his weeping parent.

 

Now, to adventure!


	2. Maturing

**May 21, 2032**

 

Ash, now a little over a week of being eleven-years-old, raced down to the lab. Today he was to receive his second starter Pokémon from his mum. Crystal had left earlier that day to start her work and prepare for her son’s arrival. She told him to come over when he was ready and ate. Not before. If she found out he came over just after getting out of bed, she’d send him home to change and still make him wait. So, Ash did what his mum wanted him to before he raced out of the house and down the road.

 

“ **Will you slow down?!** ” Charmander shouted, trying to keep up with the boy.

 

“No! You speed up!” Ash responded and then looked to see his other Pokémon, Buizel, staying right beside him. “Buizel keeps up fine!”

 

“ **Buizel doesn’t have short legs and can run on all fours!** ” Charmander yelled.

 

Ash ignored Charmander’s complaint and kept running. The Fire type would catch up, eventually. Not that it mattered. He wanted nothing more than to get to the lab and pick the next Pokémon that would be joining his growing team that he’d take with him one day.

 

Upon hearing the front door to the lab slam shut, Crystal smiled looked up from her book knowing that was her son. She looked over to where she heard the pounding on the steps, waiting to see Ash rush up. Not a second later, the raven-haired boy appeared barely out of breath. Buizel appeared next standing beside Ash and she couldn’t help but smile at Charmander who slowly made his way up.

 

“Mum! Can I get my starter now?” Ash whined as he looked up to his mother with puppy dog eyes. Buizel did the same, mimicking Ash, while Charmander gave her a pleading look to agree to shut him up. She knew that was all both she and Charmander had heard for the last week or so after Ash turned eleven.

 

“Yes Ash, you can have your second Pokémon.” Crystal agreed.

 

“Yes!” he cheered. “Who do I get to choose from?”

 

“These three right here. We have the two from before being Bulbasaur and Squirtle.”

 

“ **Hello...** ” Bulbasaur communicated, still in his timid voice.

 

“ **Hi Ash!** ” Squirtle greeted excitedly.

 

“And here is the last Pokémon.” Crystal continued, calling out a chick-like Pokémon. Looking at the Pokémon, Ash assumed it was from another region. He quickly brought out his dex to see exactly what it was.

 

~ **Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. This flame can get as hot as 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit which including fireballs leave foes scorched. If you hug Torchic’s body that is covered by fluffy down, it will glow with warmth. This Pokémon is male with the ability Speed Boost. Torchic knows the moves: Flame Burst, Night Slash, Low Kick and Fire Spin**.~

 

Ash looked at the new Fire Pokémon. The Pokémon was cute and sounded like he could would be one of the stronger Pokémon to raise. However, he already had a Fire type and sometimes Charmander was a lot to deal with. He looked to the other two Kanto starters which were the ones he originally wanted. He didn’t want a Pokémon from another region. He wanted the three from his home.

 

“ **Pick Bulbasaur**.” Charmander insisted.

 

“Don’t tell me who to pick.” Ash rebuffed. He was going to pick who he wanted and Charmander just didn’t want another Water type. He didn’t like the type disadvantages he was at.

 

Ash looked at both Pokémon, wondering who would be the best choice. If someone was going based on type, then the best choice would be Bulbasaur, since he didn’t have a Grass type yet. However, Bulbasaur didn’t seem to want to be with him as much as Squirtle did. The turtle looked like he was about to jump out his shell. Plus, this gave Buizel someone to play with in the river besides himself.

 

“I choose Squirtle.” Ash made his decision. He didn’t miss the slightly disappointed face and look on Bulbasaur.

 

“ **Yay!** ” Squirtle cheered.

 

“ **Why?!** ” Charmander shouted. Squirtle was so annoying and Buizel was enough!

 

“ **Ha! Ha!** ” Squirtle stuck his tongue out at the Fire type. Charmander growled and Squirtle ‘eeped’.

 

“ **Welcome!** ” Buizel said, ignoring Charmander and meeting the new Water type who both happily greeted each other. Squirtle seemed more fun than Charmander.

 

“Here, this is Squirtle’s Poké Ball.” Crystal said handing her son the ball he eagerly took. She couldn’t help but think, the next time Ash would choose a Pokémon, it would be the last time before he started his journey. She didn’t want to tear up a little in front of him, but she knew how important going on a journey was. Despite how much it would help him grow, she’d miss him terribly.

 

Ash went up to Bulbasaur, kneeled and placed a hand on his head. The Grass type looked up, but didn’t meet eyes with the boy. Ash then petted him and Bulbasaur couldn’t understand why he was getting the attention. Shouldn’t Squirtle be getting this? Ash didn’t pick him so why was he being so nice?

 

“ **I don’t understand...** ” Bulbasaur said softly.

 

“It was a tough decision. I wanted you both and next time I’m definitely choosing you. I promise that and I never go back on a promise.” Ash said with a smile.

 

Bulbasaur then looked Ash in the eyes and saw the truth in his eyes and words. The Grass type gave Ash a small smile and waited for the day when the boy would come and pick him up.

 

“ **So what are we all going to do?** ” Squirtle asked eagerly.

 

“ **Drown you**.” Charmander snorted. He glared up at Ash, who nudged him as the boy gave him a disapproving look.

 

“ **What?!** ” Squirtle exclaimed in shock. Charmander couldn’t be serious?!

 

“No, we aren’t. Now we’ll have someone else to go with when we go to the river!” Ash said.

 

“ **Oh, okay...** ” Squirtle said nervously.

* * *

 

 

Ash was so happy receiving Squirtle because now he had another Water Pokémon to join him when they went to the river to play. Sure, he loved his time with Buizel, but it was just the two of them and Charmander wouldn’t go anywhere near the water. They could only do so much together. With another Pokémon, they had so many different possibilities.

 

“Come on, Squirtle!” Ash called to his new Water type. They had been there almost ten minutes and Squirtle hadn’t come anywhere near the water.

 

“ **Do I have to?** ” Squirtle asked.

 

Ash was confused. What happened to the energetic turtle he had come to know? He seemed like he wanted to revert back into his shell. He would have thought the Water type would have been thrilled to play, especially in the water. The Pokémon was built for swimming, the Pokédex said so.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ash inquired.

 

“ **I don’t like to swim…** ” Squirtle murmured.

 

Oh, the irony.

 

“ **Chicken…** ” Charmander snorted, as he was relaxing against the side with a smirk on his face.

 

“ **Am not! I like the water… just not swimming**.” Squirtle shouted. He felt the Fire type had no room to talk. Charmander wouldn’t go anywhere near the water.

 

“It’s okay. How about I help you? The water right here isn’t that deep.” Ash said as he opened his hands to allow Squirtle to take them as he stood. Squirtle realized that the water wasn’t deep at all if the water only went up to a little below Ash’s knees.

 

“ **Okay…** ” Squirtle replied nervously as he walked over toward him.

 

Hesitant, Squirtle reached out and grabbed Ash’s hands, allowing the boy to guide him into the water. As Squirtle began to enter the water, he tensed. Ash gave him a reassuring smile and he swayed back and forth. By that time, Ash sat on his knees in the water to be level with Squirtle.

 

“How are you?” Ash asked.

 

“ **This is okay…** ” Squirtle answered, showing a small smile.

 

“ **You’re doing great, Squirtle!** ” Buizel praised, swimming by smoothly.

 

“ **Thanks!** ” Squirtle managed to utter with a quick smile.

 

“ **Ash, can I swim f** **u** **rther down?** ” Buizel asked. Since Ash was working with Squirtle, he was getting a little bored.

 

“Sure, but be careful.” Ash told him. For a moment, he watched Buizel swiftly swim away to explore a little further upstream, before turning to his other one. “Can I let you go for now?”

 

Squirtle needed to learn to swim by himself. Squirtle’s face dropped as he felt Ash’s hands begin to release him.

 

“ **No!** ” Squirtle started to struggle and flail about.

 

“You’re okay!” Ash reassured as he attempted to grab hold of the starter again.

 

“ **I don’t want to!** ” Squirtle shouted as fear overtook him and he reacted with a Water Pulse. Ash’s eyes widened upon seeing the attack forming and then firing straight at him. The pulse struck his chest and sent him backward. The hit sent waves throughout the area and through the water. Upon feeling the waves and hearing the sounds, Buizel was alerted that something might be wrong.

 

“ **Ash!** ” Squirtle and Charmander shouted.

 

Ash had been knocked unconscious and was floating face first in the water. Squirtle was floating in the water and panicked at the sight. He searched for Buizel, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

“ **Go save him, you idiot!** ” Charmander shouted at him.

 

Squirtle’s expression of panic transformed into determination as he then swam over to Ash. As he got closer to the deeper section, his breathing quickened. He could no longer see the bottom of the river. However, he looked up to see he was only a few feet away from Ash. Squirtle pushed himself and found himself next to him. He turned the boy over and pulled him to shallow water. Charmander met them at the side and helped pull the boy up.

 

“ **Ash, wake up!** ” Charmander shouted at the boy.

 

“ **Ash, you okay?!** ” Buizel exclaimed, having arrived. He wasn’t sure what had happened; all he knew was that Ash was in trouble. He arrived on the scene to see Squirtle saving Ash.

 

“Huh?” Ash said as his eyes opened and looked to see his Pokémon beside him with concern written all over their faces.

 

“ **Ash, I’m sorry!** ” Squirtle shouted as he hugged him. “ **I just got so scared and couldn’t control myself!** ”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Ash sat up and hugged Squirtle back. “What matters is you saved me and you had to swim to do it.”

 

“ **You were amazing, like you had been swimming your whole life!** ” Buizel said.

 

“ **You did alright…** ” Charmander said.

 

“See Squirtle, you were made for swimming!” Ash said to the starter.

 

“ **Yeah… I am!** ” Squirtle grinned and then his face dropped, as he looked towards the deeper section of the water. “ **But I am going nowhere near the deep parts!** ”

 

“That’s alright. I bet as you grow older, you’ll overcome the fear. I believe in you.” Ash told him as he placed a hand on his shell.

 

“ **Thanks…** ” Squirtle said. Yeah, everything would get better.

* * *

 

 

**June 15, 2032**

 

 

Less than a month after Squirtle had saved him, Ash was going for a run with the Pokémon he called his family. He watched with a smile on his face as Buizel ran rings around Charmander who, once again, was panting and struggling to keep up with them.

 

Charmander tried shooting a burst of flame at Buizel in mock retaliation, but the Water type was too fast and dodged the fiery technique. Squirtle emerged from behind a rock, grinning.

 

But all of that was put aside when they saw Treecko. The Wood Gecko was on a tree branch well above the ground and he was teasing… Litten? Ash and his Pokémon shared a quick glance at each other, confused, before returning their gazes to the tree. As they observed the incident unfold, Treecko made several mocking gestures, which insulted Litten.

 

Feeling disrespected by Treecko, Litten growled angrily and raced up to the tree. Never having climbed one before didn’t put her off her target for one second. Litten secured her claws into the bark and tore up the trunk, ready to have a go at the Grass type right now.

 

Treecko agilely evaded all of Litten’s strikes, before further stoking the fire by simply jumping to the ground. He turned to face Litten, who was still stuck on the branch, and pulled his lower eyelid down in a final insult to the fiery cat.

 

Ash knew Litten well enough to know she would absolutely hate that. And he was right. Litten yowled her vengeance as loudly as she could, while pacing the branch furiously. Her claws scraped the bark in her frustration. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was stuck, with no way of getting down.

 

Ash didn’t even have to say anything. Charmander ran up to the tree and, with some difficulty, climbed it. He slowly stepped onto the branch and offered a clawed hand to the feline Pokémon. Litten almost scoffed at the offer of help, but reconsidered her options at the last second.

 

Raising a paw to Charmander’s hand, the fire lizard pulled Litten gently but firmly away from the end of the branch. He then gathered her up and threw her to Ash, while she was still blushing. Litten readjusted herself to land on the ground and glanced back, feeling almost hurt.

 

She stalked off, feeling offended that Charmander hadn’t saved her properly.

 

Back at the tree, Charmander began to feel a cold dread creep up on him. His actions had been spur of the moment to save a fellow Fire type who obviously liked him, but now there was the dilemma of getting down himself. Problem was the tree was tall, taller than it had appeared while he was on the ground.

 

Plus, he discovered he had a phobia of heights. “ **I can’t do this, Ash**.” Charmander called softly. He didn’t know when his phobia of heights had developed, but he had it now. Dealing with it would be troublesome, especially when he became a Charizard and had to learn how to fly. Charmander didn’t know if he would be able to cope at all.

 

“It’s okay, Charmander.” Ash reassured, glancing back once to see if Litten was alright. He then returned his focus to Charmander. “Just jump into my arms.”

 

Charmander had thought nothing more of rescuing Litten after Ash encouraged him to jump into his waiting arms. Of course, Treecko had been there the whole time, watching when Ash realized Charmander’s fear of heights. The Grass type snickered to himself a little more, but was suddenly knocked backwards by some Pokémon.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he glared for a second, before realizing just who had knocked him off of his feet. Twig still hanging from the side of his mouth, Treecko tensed. All Litten wanted, however, was a stare off.

 

Both Pokémon stared at each unflinchingly, before Treecko spat at the ground in distaste and held out a hand. Litten stared at the Grass type for a moment and then at his hand suspiciously. She had already been thrown once; she did not want a repeat of that, thank you.

 

“Treecko tree...” Treecko uttered miserably, knowing why she was giving him a dirty look. He sounded sorry for what he had done.

 

Litten glanced away for a moment and closed her eyes. Would she find it within herself to forgive Treecko’s behaviour? She decided yes, but for good measure… “Litten.” She mewed, a smug smirk on her face as she bit Treecko’s hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

Litten forgave him, but the bite promised revenge on the proviso she did not forget. Treecko winced as he accepted those terms. Her fangs were sharp and the bite had been deep deliberately. Treecko knew he needed help, so he hobbled over to the lab where Crystal was feeding her own partners.

 

Crystal gasped when she saw blood trickling from the wound and set out to stem the blood flow immediately.

 

Meanwhile, the other starters were talking about the incident and they got to the point where Charmander rescued Litten. She tried to keep her composure, but couldn’t help but blush every time one of her brethren mentioned Charmander’s name.

* * *

 

 

**May 28, 2033**

 

Gabite and Tyrunt butted heads as their trainer watched over their training. They were the last to battle against one another as the rest of Alain’s Pokémon had gone before. Gabite hated going against Tyrunt. He was such a baby if he didn’t win and he never won. Gabite pushed Tyrunt back with Dragon Claw and smirked. Tyrunt never did last long, either.

 

“It’s alright, Tyrunt. You need to take your time.” Alain told the Rock and Dragon Pokémon. “You can’t always rush and go full force.”

 

Alain then sighed. He always told Tyrunt this, but he never listened. He didn’t know how to get the Pokémon to understand patience. He assumed he’d just have to keep working with him as he watched as Tyrunt get knocked back. He was about to call them off when he heard crying. He sighed again. He was on damage control. Then Alain realized this was a different kind of cry. He quickly turned to Tyrunt and saw him glowing white.

 

“Runt!” Tyrunt called.

 

“He’s evolving...” Alain looked on in disbelief as he thought back to when he obtained the fossil Pokémon as such.

 

_**January 29, 2032** _

 

_Alain was making his way out to Glittering Cave. He had been told it was an excellent place to train and plenty of Pokémon he could capture if he wanted. He had found one Pokémon that interested him and now was making his way to the cave._

 

_Glittering Cave was narrow. It seemed like only one person could fit inside the cave. It didn’t take Alain long to make his way to the back of the cave where it was much more open and apparently at one point been a mining operation. As he walked, he looked around. As he wasn’t looking where he was going, he ran into someone._

 

“ _Oh, I’m sorry.” Alain said._

 

“ _You’re perfectly fine. I see that you were admiring the beautiful features of the cave.”_

 

“ _I guess you could say that.” Alain answered the man._

 

“ _Sorry. My name is Lysandre. I used to run an operation in this cave. We recently found two fossils here. Here, you can have one.” Lysandre replied, as he pulled out a fossil from a case._

 

_Alain was in shock as the tall man in red gave him a fossil that depicted a large jaw. Fossils weren’t easy to come by and often took researchers forever just to find one. Here this man was just giving them away like they were Scatterbug._

 

“ _Why are you giving this to me?” Alain asked._

 

“ _Just think of it as a friendly gesture.” Lysandre responded. “I hope we can gain your business one day.”_

 

“ _Thank you.” Alain said as he watched Lysandre walk out of the cave into the narrow passage. After exploring for a bit, Alain immediately left for the research lab near the route leading to the cave._

 

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

 

“ _We were able to revive your fossil.”_

 

“ _You were?!” Alain exclaimed, surprised. They said they would try, but didn’t know if they would get any results._

 

“ _Yes. You have a healthy Tyrunt.” The man answered, giving the trainer a Poké Ball with the Rock and Dragon type inside._

 

“ _Go!” Alain cried and Tyrunt appeared before him. At the moment, the Pokémon looked so little compared to what he had heard about the Pokémon. Alain guessed he was a baby. “Hello.”_

 

“ _Tyro!” Tyrunt cried and went up to his new trainer_.

 

Alain was brought out of his memory by the glow becoming brighter. Tyrunt’s body grew taller as his tail grew longer. From his neck sprouted what looked to be a spiky collar. When the light broke Alain was looking at a new Pokémon that was predominantly a brick-red colour. He had scaly patterns and scattered orange on some of them with ridges. There was white on what looked like feathers and he had something like a white beard. His eyes now appeared to have black sclera with white irises that burned with fierce determination as he looked at his opponent. On his head was an orange, five-pointed crest extending from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving the appearance of wearing a crown. A crown? Seemed to fit his personality perfectly.

 

~ **Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper. Tyrantrum was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited as nothing could stop this Pokémon 100 million years ago, so it behaved like a king. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Rock Head. Tyrantrum know the moves: Giga Impact, Head Smash, Dragon Claw and Dragon Dance**.~

 

“Tyrantrum!” The newly evolved Pokémon shouted as he then charged Gabite with Head Smash.

 

Gabite didn’t expect any of this and was hit head on by the Rock type move. He was head-butted backwards, slamming against the ground. He groaned as he lay there, trying to find the will to get up and show the over grown baby a piece of his mind.

 

“That’s enough.” Alain began as he came between them. “You both did very well. Tyrantrum, wow. You did a great job and were able to finally overcome Gabite. I’m proud.”

 

“Tyra!”

 

Alain looked back at his team. They were really shaping up into a perfect team for him. His Charmander was now a Charizard who proudly wore her Mega Stone around her neck. He then looked to Heliolisk who used to be a small Helioptile who didn’t take anything from anyone. Then there was Gabite who he found in the desert. Upon remembering about the professor’s, he knew he just had to have one for himself. He couldn’t wait until he evolved.

 

His Salamence who also evolved not long ago, who was thrilled to have the ability to fly. His fifth was his rough skinned Druddigon which he was still trying to figure out, but knew one day he’d figure it out. Finally, his new Tyrantrum which he now understood his battling style wasn’t centred on patience. Alain knew that he would have learn about them as much as they about him if he was ever going to get anywhere.

* * *

 

 

**May 21, 2036**

 

Ash studied the selection of Pokémon in front of him: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. And finally, the Alola starters… Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. Oh, and Bulbasaur. Ash couldn’t forget him.

 

Ash was dressed and ready for the day and was at the lab to receive his real starter, along with Bulbasaur. Charmander, Squirtle and Buizel were standing beside their trainer, as Crystal replaced her son’s provisional trainer’s permit with his official license.

 

Ash and all of the starters had just finished watching a Championship battle between the Champion, Red, and a challenger who used an Incineroar. Crystal didn’t bother turning the television off, which was something she knew her own sister would have done. As irritable as she had been when she’d been expecting, Crystal was actually quite proud of her husband, even if he didn’t call her to see how his family was going.

 

She had felt the tension in the room when it looked like the Incineroar might beat her husband’s Charizard and she had been eyeing the female Litten to gauge her reaction. Crystal suspected that the Litten would want to become as great as the Incineroar she evolved into. The researcher had no idea what lengths the Litten would go to in order to achieve her goal, though.

 

“Mum, you know I picked Bulbasaur.” Ashura reminded his parent of his final Kanto starter choice, in a playful manner. He still wondered which Pokémon he would receive as his real starter.

 

Crystal smiled, handing her son Bulbasaur’s Poké Ball. “I know,” she replied softly. She may not have had the gift of Aura, but even she could tell something was fishy about Bulbasaur’s past.

 

None of the three starters had been bred, Samuel had told her, which means he had rescued them from the wild. Charmander were hot-headed by nature, but her son’s was more brusque than usual and Squirtle seemed be a trickster, but Bulbasaur? Her senses were telling her something serious had occurred for him to be timid, but she couldn’t pinpoint the cause.

 

Crystal considered her son’s unspoken request for a moment, before her expression changed to a smile again. “I might have the perfect one. Can you wait a moment?”

 

“Sure thing, mum,” Ash answered, feeling happier than he ever had.

 

Leaving the room, Crystal came back a few minutes later with a Poké Ball in her hand. “Professor Rowan sent this Pokémon to me a few months ago for study. He’s gotten quite restless here at the lab, though. I think he would be better off as your starter.”

 

Curious, Ash accepted the Poké Ball and tossed it up into the air. It opened, the Pokémon within forming on the floor from the light. He immediately recognized it as a Gible, but the fact that it was significantly larger than most of its species meant it had the King’s Nature gene.

 

He couldn’t believe his incredible luck. Ash had what he had wanted since he was six-years-old.

 

“Gib?” It asked, staring at the teen inquisitively.

 

As Ash’s eyes met with Gible’s, they felt like they had met someone from a long forgotten past. A someone who was a friend or companion. They both felt the waves of nostalgia and déjà vu flowing over them as they looked at each other.

 

“Ash, why don’t you record his entry?” Crystal gently prompted.

 

The teen smirked, brought out Siri and held his AI Pokédex up to his newest team-mate.

 

~ **Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Rough Skin. Gible knows the moves: Dragon Breath, Earthquake, Shadow Claw and Dragon Claw**.~

 

After Ash had put his Pokédex away, Gible gave a happy growl and leaped at the trainer, expecting to be held. Given that Gible was larger than others of his kind, Ash staggered under the extra weight. He sweat-dropped, briefly rubbed the dragon on his back and placed him back on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry, Gible, but you can’t sit on my shoulder. King’s Nature has made you bulkier than other Gible, so you might hurt me if you sat there. I hope you understand...”

 

Ash didn’t want to hurt the feelings of any of his Pokémon, regardless of when he captured them, so he did his best to make sure they understood any reasons he had for not letting them sit on his shoulder. Fortunately, Gible was a carefree creature and didn’t mind at all. Ash shook Gible’s paw and Crystal smiled.

 

She believed all of them looked confident and ready to go on the journey they would have together as one big family.

* * *

 

 

Ash and his Pokémon entered Route 1 after getting farewelled by the teen’s mother. The group looked down the path that would lead them to Viridian City. The sight of the route filled Ash with unknown déjà vu, but he had never been here before.

 

Ash, Gible, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Buizel walked along the path for what felt like forever looking for any Pokémon to capture. Charmander finally found one and pointed with a claw to a small clearing in front of them.

 

Ash followed the Fire type’s movement and saw what he was looking at. A small figure was moving on the ground. When it lifted its head, Ash got a good look at what it was.

 

A Caterpie. He thought that was odd, as Caterpie were normally found in the Viridian Forest and only there. Never outside of it and not by this far a distance.

 

Ash pulled Siri out of his pocket again, the top and bottom separating into a holographic screen with an image of the Caterpie in all its glory. The image was even in HD.

 

~ **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antennae, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odour. This Pokémon is male, with the ability Run Away. Caterpie knows the moves: Tackle and String Shot**.~

 

“Let’s get it, Charmander!” Ash cried out, his happiness obvious.

 

But Charmander shook his head. “ **My moves are too strong for Caterpie; he wouldn’t survive them. Just throw a Poké Ball and hope you catch him**.”

 

Ash blinked, not used to being told what to do by one of his Pokémon. He recovered his composure and threw a Poké Ball at Caterpie on Charmander’s suggestion. The trainer and his Pokémon watched as the red and white capture device sucked up the small caterpillar, before it shook a couple of times until an audible click was heard. Caterpie’s capture was complete.

 

Ash and Charmander celebrated their joy by running in circles, with the ball securely in Ash’s hand. “We did it, guys! Our very first wild capture.”

 

His Pokémon cried their names, overjoyed as well. Ash and his ‘family’ were very proud of themselves for being able to capture a wild Pokémon, so soon after their departure, outside of Buizel.

 

When they had all calmed down, they continued making their way down Route 1, not noticing a red-haired trainer battling a Gyarados with an odd seal-like Pokémon. Three-quarters of the way away from Viridian City, it started to rain, thus forcing Ash to recall Gible and Charmander to protect them from getting soaked. Ash also quickened his pace as he didn’t want to get too wet.

 

Once Viridian City was in sight, Ash realized that it had stopped raining. He and his Pokémon glanced up to see a stunning rainbow. The beautiful colours mesmerized Ash and his partners. A gold-glowing bird Pokémon flew over the rainbow at that moment, just like Ash had read in the legend of the Burnt Tower over in Kanto’s sister region, Johto.

 

“Ho-oh...” Ash breathed. His Pokémon nodded in agreement at the statement. Who else could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Credit goes to LongbowOfThePoet for allowing me to twist the starter scene of his fic “Like no Other”, for my own purposes, and Statelineoftexas for letting me use his pregnancy scene, with my own flair.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pokémon and neither does MKLG. Also, this fic was mostly inspired by Dunkaccino’s “Denki to Mizu” and my love of CharizarditeShipping – Ash x Alain, if you weren’t sure who the pairing was.
> 
> Note: The theme song for this fic is the Pokémon AMV “Catch Fire”.


End file.
